It was a trick gone wrong!
by 10 tailed demon cat dei lover
Summary: summary in story
1. Chapter 1

It was a trick gone wrong!

Me and the president of the black magic club were going to play a trick on Tamaki on Halloween night. But something went wrong, very wrong, that could change the way we thought about each other

"Ok, so we are going to have the net down and I'll put a candy apple on it. Tamaki loves candy apples so he will instantly grab it which will make the net scoop him up" I said glancing out the window every few seconds.

Why was I glancing out the window? Its simple, it was starting to thunder and I absolutely hate the thunder.

"Ok" Nekozawa said placing the rope down.

The thunder was making my original yellowish greenish eye color turn brown in fear.

I placed the candy apple on top but right when I did the windows an doors all slammed shut and locked themselves. I yelped and clung to the closest thing. Which happened to be Nekozawa.

I blushed and my eyes turned red in embarrassment. I have had a crush on Nekozawa since I met him, and doing that just made me look like a wimp.

"Calm down Youko" Nekozawa said.

I nodded and stopped clinging to him. "M-maybe we should stop the trick seeing as how we're stuck in here." I said

"Ok" Nekozawa said sitting on the ground.

I sat down next to him and my eyes turned brown again when I heard a clap of thunder

"Cool costume by the way" Nekozawa said

"Thanks" I looked down at my costume, it was pretty dumb. I had on a black dress with chains and a witch hat. My mother was awesome at making clothes but not a witch costume

"How come you aren't the same as your brothers?"

"I was going to be like them but when I did they yelled at me." I looked down, my eyes shining red with embarrassment of telling him that

"Oh"

"Your costume's cool too" I said looking at his vampire costume

"Thanks"

Another clap of thunder was herd and I clung to him again.

'this is so not helping him like me' I thought

"Its ok" Nekozawa said hugging me

"Thanks" I said while I swore my eye's turned more red

My eyes change colors with different emotions like how my eyes are greenish yellow if im calm, or brown if im scared, and they turn purple when I like someone. There are a lot more eye colors that I have but those are the main ones

I saw the puppet on his hand was made to look like a bat, I grabbed it off his hand and made it dance around on the floor

"You're the only person who's not afraid of it" Nekozawa said

"Because I know you wont curse me, right?" I said smiling one of my very happy smiles I don't use to often

"Right" He said

I swore I could see a blush dapped lightly on his face

"How long do you think we'll be trapped here for?" I asked

"I don't know" Nekozawa said taking off his hood and wig

I blushed more and looked at t he ground.

Nekozawa grabbed my chin an force me to look at him. He was smirking "Why do you keep blushing Youko-Chan?"

I got an idea. I smiled "Because I can Neko-chan"

Nekozawa let go of my chin an stood up "We are getting out of here"

"Ok" I said

I heard him mutter things and put his puppet on the ground before backing away

The puppet grew huge and opened the two huge doors

"He cant hold it for long" Nekozawa said grabbing my hand and started running to the door with me following

When we got out I jumped on his back and hugged him "You save us!"

Nekozawa smiled 'I wish I could tell you how much I like you'

"I like you too" I said

"You can read minds?"

"Yep!" I said while my eyes changed to purple

"Can you get off my back?"

"Sorry Neko-chan" I said jumping off his back

"Stop calling me that"

"Fricking Meany" I muttered

Nekozawa grabbed me and kissed me straight on the lips he pulled back before I even had a chance to kiss him back.

"Am I a Meany now?"

"No" I said blushing

I instantly hard two people's footsteps and felt someone hug me

"I'm sorry for yelling at you imouto-san" Hikaru said hugging me

"let go of me" I said getting out of his grip

"Y-Youko?" Hikaru said while I swore I saw his eyes well up with tears

I glare at Hikaru "You and Kaoru treat me like a stranger! Why the hell would I allow you to do that?"

"I understand Youko. Me and Kaoru messed up" Hikaru said leaving while a tear fell from his left eye

"Now Hikaru's going to go emo" Kaoru said leaving

When I got home after school I went to Hikaru's room where he had been since the incident happened. I walked in and sat on his bed near him

"Get out of my room"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want. I don't care" He said looking at the wall

A tear fell from my right eye but Hikaru didn't see. He noticed the second one that fell

"What?" Hikaru asked

"Niisan, I'm sorry" I said

"It's ok"

"No it's not"

"Youko. It's ok"

"But I've caused you so much pain"

"I'm the one who's caused you pain" Hikaru said hugging me

"Hikaru?" I said hugging him back

"Yeah?"

"You're an awesome brother" I said smiling

"I know"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation, but Youko, you should go to Kokaro's house. Dad bought another dog"

I touched the necklace that said 'best' on it "I don't think she wants to see me" I said while my eyes turned grey

"Why wouldn't she want to see you?" Hikaru asked

"Because I said Konsensu should go Die"

"Why?"

"Because Kokaro barely acts like my friend because of her"

"Youko, Kokaro hasn't seen her sister in 8 years"

"I know"

"You should go"

"Fine" I said grabbing a bag of clothes and heading to Kokaro's' house


	2. Chapter 2

My dad knew I was alergic to dogs, thats why he boutht them. Dad has hated me ever since I was born. He said there should of been three boys not 2 boys and a girl.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and started walking throught our long house. I wanted to get out of that house as fast as possible, I hate it here! As I walked out the door I put my bag on the porch and say down on the steps. I wasn't going to Kokaro's house...Not after what hapenned. Kokaro's my best friend, but after I said that to her sister, she slapped me... I touched my cheek, it hurt like hell.

The porch light flickered, scareing me a little. There was enough rain to get me wet but it didnt seem like there was going to be any thunder. I hugged my knees, it was really cold out. I could hear laughing coming from inside, they were eatting dinner. Dinner; the worst part of my day. My dad makes fun of me and my brothers laugh about it. My mom stays quiet and watches me cry knowing that she cant stop them.

"Youko...You really need to go to Kokaro's house. Your gonna get sick if you stay out here." Hikaru said sitting next to me. He placed a towel over my shoulders and held me close. "If she's really your best friend she would forgive you. So you said something mean to her sister? So what, she's known you longer then she knew her sister and she hasnt seen her sister in awhile so she's gonna stick up for her."

"I can't...Anyway, I dont wanna be a bother Hikaru. I'll just stay out here, I dont really care." I think Hikaru could see the sadness and the hurt in my eyes. "I just want that one good friend. That friend who is like your sister, that you can talk to about anything, that's always there for you."

"Youko, we don't always get what we want. I always wanted a pony, but I never got that. Even though dad promised I would get one for my birthday about 10 times!"

I giggled, Hikaru can make any sad person smile.

The next day I was sitting in the host club room alonee. Kokaro walked in with Konsensu following her like a puppy. Tears fell rapidly down my face and I walked away. I locked myself in a bathroom stall.

Kokaro knocked on the stall door. "Youko...Come out. I need to talk to you."

"Is Konsensu with you?" I asked quietly

"No"

I came out of the stall and hugged her tightly. I was crying my eyes out "I'm so sorry! I didnt mean to say that to her I was just was so jealous! You stopped being my best friend when she came!"

Before I could say anthing else I felt a pair of lips on mine. It took me a second to realize that Kokaro had kissed me. "Youko, You will always be my best friend. Dont ever forget that. You just shouldnt say that to someone you dont know."

"K-kokaro?"

"Yes Youko?"

"Why did you kiss me?" I could tell I was blushing even without seeing my face

"Because It was the only thing I could think of to shut you up."

"S-so it didnt mean anything?"

"It meant nothing"

A single tear fell. I had started to like Kokaro, she was really pretty, smart, and funny. I just like Nekozawa better I guess...


End file.
